List of Villagers in Fusion Crossing
Villagers are the biggest NPCs (non-player characters) in Fusion Crossing. You can have up to 12 of them in your town. Villagers will tend to move out if you do not talk to them or like them, but usually they will just move out randomly. Fusion Crossing has more villagers added from previous games and completely new to the game than any other game in the Animal Crossing series. List of Villagers Below is a list of villagers available in Fusion Crossing. Villagers each have their own personalities, listed below. Alligators *Alfonso (Lazy) *Alli (Snooty) *Barney (Cranky) *Boots (Jock) *Chompron (Smug) *Del (Cranky) *Drago (Lazy) *Gayle (Normal) *Liz (Normal) *Pironkon (Smug) *Sly (Jock) Anteaters *Anabelle (Peppy) *Annalisa (Normal) *Anthony (Cranky) *Antonio (Jock) *Cyrano (Cranky) *Lulu (Uchi) *Olaf (Smug) *Pango (Peppy) *Zoe (Normal) Bears *Beardo (Smug) *Charlise (Uchi) *Chow (Cranky) *Curt (Cranky) *Dozer (Lazy) *Glenda (Normal) *Grizzly (Cranky) *Groucho (Cranky) *Klaus (Smug) *Nate (Lazy) *Paula (Uchi) *Teddy (Jock) *Thomas (Lazy) *Tutu (Peppy) Birds *Ace (Jock) *Admiral (Cranky) *Anchovy (Lazy) *Flash (Smug) *Frappé (Snooty) *Jacques (Smug) *Jay (Jock) *Jitters (Jock) *Joe (Cranky) *Lucha (Smug) *Midge (Normal) *Nestor (Lazy) *Otis (Lazy) *Robin (Snooty) *Twiggy (Peppy) *Twirp (Cranky) *Winona (Uchi) *Zachary (Jock) Bulls *Angus (Cranky) *Charles (Smug) *Chuck (Cranky) *Coach (Jock) *Oxford (Cranky) *Rodeo (Lazy) *Stu (Lazy) *T-Bone (Cranky) *Vachon (Cranky) *Verdun (Smug) *Vic (Cranky) Cats *Ankha (Snooty) *Bob (Lazy) *Felicity (Peppy) *Ian (Cranky) *Kabuki (Cranky) *Katt (Uchi) *Kid Cat (Jock) *Kiki (Normal) *Kitty (Snooty) *Layla (Snooty) *Lolly (Normal) *Merry (Peppy) *Mewdison (Peppy) *Mitzi (Normal) *Moe (Lazy) *Monique (Snooty) *Olivia (Snooty) *Pierre (Smug) *Punchy (Lazy) *Purrl (Snooty) *Rosie (Peppy) *Rudy (Jock) *Stinky (Jock) *Tangy (Peppy) *Tom (Cranky) *Winston (Smug) Chickens *Ava (Normal) *Becky (Snooty) *Benedict (Lazy) *Betty (Normal) *Cooper (Cranky) *Goose (Jock) *Hank (Jock) *Ken (Smug) *Knox (Cranky) *Leigh (Uchi) *Plucky (Peppy) *Rhoda (Uchi) Cows *Belle (Normal) *Carrot (Uchi) *McKenzie (Peppy) *Patty (Peppy) *Tipper (Snooty) Cubs *Aisle (Cranky) *Barold (Lazy) *Bluebear (Peppy) *Carson (Lazy) *Chai (Snooty) *Cheri (Peppy) *Chester (Lazy) *Cupcake (Snooty) *Johnson (Cranky) *Kingsley (Smug) *Kody (Jock) *Maple (Normal) *Murphy (Smug) *Pekoe (Normal) *Poko (Jock) *Poncho (Jock) *Pudge (Lazy) *Ramon (Cranky) *Stitches (Lazy) *Vladimir (Cranky) Deer *Bam (Jock) *Beau (Jock) *Bruce (Cranky) *Deirdre (Uchi) *Diana (Snooty) *Erik (Lazy) *Fauna (Normal) *Fuchsia (Uchi) *Lopez (Smug) *Mariah (Normal) *Sonya (Peppy) *Zell (Smug) Dogs *Arfrau (Smug) *Bea (Normal) *Benjamin (Lazy) *Biskit (Lazy) *Bones (Lazy) *Butch (Cranky) *Cherry (Uchi) *Cookie (Peppy) *Daisy (Normal) *Doug (Lazy) *Geneveve (Normal) *Goldie (Normal) *Lex (Cranky) *Lucky (Lazy) *Mac (Jock) *Mad Dog (Cranky) *Marcel (Lazy) *Portia (Snooty) *Shep (Smug) *TJ (Jock) *Walker (Lazy) Ducks *Bill (Jock) *Christine (Snooty) *Daniel (Jock) *Deena (Normal) *Derwin (Lazy) *Drake (Lazy) *Freckles (Peppy) *Gloria (Snooty) *Joey (Lazy) *Ketchup (Uchi) *Maelle (Snooty) *Mallary (Snooty) *Miranda (Snooty) *Molly (Normal) *Pate (Peppy) *Pompom (Peppy) *Quillson (Smug) *Scoot (Jock) *Teresa (Uchi) *Weber (Lazy) Eagles *Alana (Normal) *Amelia (Snooty) *Apollo (Cranky) *Avery (Cranky) *Buzz (Cranky) *Celia (Normal) *Frank (Cranky) *Keaton (Smug) *Pierce (Jock) *Quetzal (Jock) *Sarah (Snooty) *Sterling (Jock) Elephants *Axel (Jock) *Big Top (Lazy) *Dizzy (Lazy) *Eloise (Snooty) *Tia (Normal) Frogs *Camofrog (Cranky) *Cousteau (Jock) *Croque (Cranky) *Cucumber (Peppy) *Diva (Uchi) *Drift (Jock) *Emerald (Normal) *Frobert (Jock) *Gigi (Snooty) *Henry (Smug) *Huck (Lazy) *Jambette (Normal) *Jeremiah (Lazy) *Prince (Lazy) *Puddles (Peppy) *Ribbot (Jock) *Sunny (Normal) *Tad (Jock) *Todd (Smug) *Uchi (Uchi) *Wart Jr. (Cranky) *Yobrot (Jock) Goats *Billy (Jock) *Chevre (Normal) *Fasciant (Peppy) *Gruff (Cranky) *Iggy (Smug) *Jenna (Snooty) *Kidd (Smug) *Nan (Normal) *Pashmina (Uchi) *Sven (Lazy) Gorillas *Al (Lazy) *Boone (Jock) *Boyd (Cranky) *Cesar (Cranky) *Etillia (Normal) *Hans (Smug) *Louie (Jock) *Peewee (Cranky) *Rocket (Uchi) *Rose (Normal) *Violet (Snooty) *Yodel (Lazy) Hamsters *Apple (Peppy) *Brody (Cranky) *Clay (Smug) *Connie (Uchi) *Flurry (Normal) *Graham (Smug) *Hamlet (Jock) *Hamphrey (Cranky) *Soleil (Snooty) *Squeen (Snooty) Hippos *Bertha (Snooty) *Biff (Jock) *Bubbles (Peppy) *Clara (Uchi) *Harry (Cranky) *Hippeux (Smug) *Mary (Normal) *Rocco (Cranky) *Rollo (Lazy) Horses *Annalise (Snooty) *Buck (Jock) *Clyde (Lazy) *Colton (Smug) *Do (Peppy) *Ed (Smug) *Elmer (Lazy) *Ford (Cranky) *Hadouken (Lazy) *Julian (Smug) *Melina (Peppy) *Myron (Cranky) *Papi (Lazy) *Peaches (Normal) *Roscoe (Cranky) *Savannah (Normal) *Victoria (Peppy) *Winnie (Peppy) Kangaroos *Astrid (Snooty) *Kitt (Normal) *Mathilda (Snooty) *Rooney (Jock) *Sylvia (Uchi) *Valise (Snooty) *Walt (Cranky) Koalas *Alice (Normal) *C-No (Cranky) *Eugene (Smug) *Gonzo (Cranky) *Lyman (Jock) *Melba (Normal) *Ozzie (Lazy) *Yuka (Snooty) Lions *Aziz (Jock) *Bud (Jock) *Ceb (Jock) *Elvis (Cranky) *Jubei (Smug) *Lionel (Smug) *Mott (Jock) *Rex (Lazy) *Rory (Jock) Lionesses *Ryan (Uchi) *Tyra (Uchi) Mammoths *Antoine (Smug) *Cecil (Lazy) *Craig (Jock) *David (Cranky) *Frosslax (Lazy) *Joshua (Lazy) *Matt (Smug) *Stephano (Cranky) *Tucker (Lazy) *Tuscan (Smug) *Whatrunk (Jock) Mice *Anicotti (Peppy) *Bella (Peppy) *Bree (Snooty) *Broccolo (Lazy) *Candi (Peppy) *Carmyn (Snooty) *Chadder (Smug) *Dora (Normal) *Emily (Peppy) *Limberg (Cranky) *Moose (Jock) *Penelope (Peppy) *Rizzo (Cranky) *Rod (Jock) *Samson (Jock) *Stan (Jock) Monkeys *Deli (Lazy) *Elise (Snooty) *Flip (Jock) *Gorgon (Cranky) *Mason (Jock) *Monty (Cranky) *Nana (Normal) *Quintinn (Smug) *Shari (Uchi) *Simon (Lazy) *Tammi (Peppy) Octopi *Bloopers (Jock) *Desirae (Peppy) *Hillary (Snooty) *Inkai (Uchi) *Marina (Normal) *Octavian (Cranky) *Snipe (Smug) *Zucker (Lazy) Ostriches *Abdallah (Cranky) *Blanche (Snooty) *Callum (Lazy) *Cranston (Lazy) *Gladys (Normal) *Julia (Peppy) *Nindori (Lazy) *Phil (Smug) *Phoebe (Uchi) *Queenie (Snooty) *Rico (Jock) *Sprocket (Jock) Penguins *Analogue (Jock) *Aurora (Normal) *Beaker (Lazy) *Boomer (Lazy) *Cube (Lazy) *Flo (Uchi) *Friga (Snooty) *Gwen (Snooty) *Hopper (Cranky) *Iggly (Jock) *Puck (Lazy) *Roald (Jock) *Sprinkle (Peppy) *Tex (Smug) Pigs *Agnes (Uchi) *Bunsen (Smug) *Chops (Smug) *Cobb (Jock) *Curly (Jock) *Gala (Normal) *Hugh (Lazy) *Kevin (Jock) *Lucy (Normal) *Muhammad (Cranky) *Peggy (Peppy) *Pigleg (Smug) *Rasher (Cranky) *Spork (Lazy) *Steve (Jock) *Sue E. (Snooty) *Truffles (Peppy) *Wink (Normal) Rabbits *Buddy (Lazy) *Bunnie (Peppy) *Carmen (Peppy) *Chrissy (Peppy) *Claude (Lazy) *Coco (Normal) *Cole (Lazy) *Diggers (Cranky) *Doc (Lazy) *Dotty (Peppy) *Francine (Snooty) *Gabi (Peppy) *Gaston (Cranky) *Genji (Jock) *Loppy (Uchi) *O' Hare (Smug) *Pippy (Peppy) *Ruby (Peppy) *Snake (Jock) *Tiffany (Snooty) Rhinos *Hornsby (Lazy) *Merengue (Normal) *Renée (Uchi) *Riley (Peppy) *Rhys (Smug) *Tank (Jock) Sheep *Baabara (Snooty) *Curlos (Smug) *Eunice (Normal) *Gen (Smug) *Muffy (Uchi) *Pietro (Smug) *Thecow (Cranky) *Thiebeau (Jock) *Vesta (Normal) *Wendy (Peppy) *Willow (Snooty) *Woolio (Jock) *Zhear (Lazy) Squirrels *Agent S (Peppy) *Blaire (Snooty) *Caroline (Normal) *Filbert (Lazy) *Hazel (Uchi) *Kaedion (Snooty) *Kashew (Lazy) *Marshal (Smug) *Mint (Snooty) *Moises (Cranky) *Monpe (Uchi) *Nibbles (Peppy) *Peanut (Peppy) *Pecan (Snooty) *Poppy (Normal) *Ricky (Cranky) *Sally (Normal) *Sheldon (Jock) *Static (Cranky) *Trevor (Smug) *Viiktor (Cranky) Tigers *Bangle (Peppy) *Bianca (Peppy) *Cranjoke (Cranky) *Jewel (Normal) *Leonardo (Jock) *Rolf (Cranky) *Romeo (Smug) *Rowan (Jock) *Tybalt (Jock) *Tyler (Jock) *Will (Smug) Wolves *Chief (Cranky) *Dino (Jock) *Dobie (Lazy) *Fang (Cranky) *Freya (Cranky) *Kyle (Smug) *Lobo (Cranky) *Moone (Uchi) *Skye (Normal) *Tarou (Jock) *Tina (Peppy) *Verina (Peppy) *Whitney (Snooty) *Wolfgang (Cranky) *Yapparoo (Lazy)